1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein generally relate to methods and systems and, more particularly, to mechanisms and techniques for preventing various marine animals from attaching to seismic equipment.
2. Discussion of the Background
Marine seismic data acquisition and processing generate a profile (image) of the geophysical structure (subsurface) under the seafloor. This profile is used by those trained in the field, to evaluate the presence or absence of oil and/or gas reservoirs. Thus, providing a high-resolution image of the subsurface is an ongoing process.
During a seismic gathering process, as shown in FIG. 1, a vessel 10 tows an array of seismic detectors provided on streamers 12. The streamers may be disposed horizontally, i.e., lying at a constant depth relative to a surface 14 of the ocean. The vessel 10 also tows a sound source assembly 16 that is configured to generate an acoustic wave 18. The acoustic wave 18 propagates downwards toward the seafloor 20 and penetrates the seafloor until eventually a reflecting structure 22 (reflector) reflects the acoustic wave. The reflected acoustic wave 24 propagates upwardly until is detected by a detector on streamer 12.
The above-noted arrangement is towed under water for days if not weeks for a given survey. Thus, it was noted that various marine animals, e.g., barnacles, attach to various components of the streamer, e.g., electronic components, birds, cables, etc. The barnacles may change a desired weight of the streamer, may make the streamer deviate from its desired towed position or simply may make it difficult to manipulate the streamer for maintenance or when deployed under water.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that avoid the afore-described problems and drawbacks, i.e., that prevent or reduce the amount of deposits on the equipment when under water.